


XXX Show in the locker room

by Vane_DCS



Series: Rintori's week by Vane [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Rintori's week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vane_DCS/pseuds/Vane_DCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is suppressing his desire to eat Ai up because in his eyes the boy is cute and innocent but he's also extremely tempting. Sousuke realizes this and tries to help his friend by pushing a little, and giving him a show and a lesson in the locker room about how to ravish a cute shota seems like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX Show in the locker room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is my first fanfic ever and of course it's gotta be of the OTP that dragged me to the dark side, hehe just kidding, but since it is true that I submerged in the world of fandom thanks to this pair I'd obviously contribute to rintori week, I'll try to write something for every day and I'll even try to make it very smuty but since I'm a beginner forgive my clumsiness at it.  
> I found myself shipping soumomo too, in part because  in my mind makoharu, reigisa, seigou and rintori are super perfect pairings, but hey no offense to the other ships, everything is possible in fanfiction! however the main reason is because they are super cute, there're not that many soumomo moments in the show but who cares right? this comes from my imagination anyway, so enjoy it!

*~*~*~*~*  
'OH god, this is torture' was what went trough the mind of a troubled redheaded teenager when once again his cute kouhai seemed to be testing out his patience.  
“Momo-kun A..are you ok? You should be careful when reaching the wall, count your strokes, or you could turn a little your head and calculate the distance to avoid hitting the wall again.”  
“Wahhh Nitori-senpai, it huurts.”  
Once again Momo had hit his head with the wall and Ai was reaching his hand to pull him out of the pool. And that's where the problem was, because the way he bent over provided Rin with an excellent view of his butt, and trying not to stare too much required a great amount of self-control, although not that much compared to the used to prevent himself from jumping the boy and bang him right there and then.  
This was getting ridiculous, every little thing could ignite a fire inside Rin, and day by day it got harder to restrain his lustful thoughts.  
A few meters away from there Sousuke observed, amused by the reactions his best friend provided him with. He knew, because it was easy for him to notice these kind of things, that Rin had the urge of fucking Ai, and that he was also refraining from doing it. He couldn't actually understand why would he, so even if it was hilarious to watch him being hopeless like that, he decided it was time to intervene, because that's what a best friend should do, right?  
Rin was contemplating the scene unfolding in front of him at the edge of the pool, how Ai was trying to comfort a pouting Momo and advising him on how to improve his arrives.   
“Hey Rin be careful, you're drooling on the tiles.”  
“Ack! Sousuke! What the hell?!”  
Sousuke had sneaked behind Rin and whispered right into his ear. He smirked to the reaction.  
“Sorry sorry- he sighed- it's just that you were staring so hard I wanted to snap you out of it before your nose started bleeding.”  
“W..what? what are you talking about?"  
“Don't try to fool me, you know what I'm talking about.”  
“Tch, I don't, spill it out already.”  
“Okay have it your way, stubborn prick. So, you finally fucked that cute kouhai of yours or not?”  
Even though he knows the answer to that, the satisfaction of seeing a rilled up Rin is irresistible. But getting a hand shoved against his mouth wasn't exactly fun.   
“Don't say it so loudly!”  
The taller teen slapped away the arm and frowned.  
“You're the loud one idiot! Calm down, and stop being so paranoid, it's not like anyone is close enough to hear us.”  
“Urgh”  
“So? Have you?”  
“No pervert, I haven't, and how did you noticed I want to anyway?”  
“Oh, it's just that I'm good at reading people and even more so if they are my best friend, I wanted to help y..”  
“No thanks.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I don't want to end up being a pervert like you, I'm fine on my own.”  
“No you're not, and that's mean calling me a pervert so many times.”  
“It's nothing but the truth, I know for a fact that you are a player who digs cute and virgin boys, so yeah you are a pervert.”  
“Ouch, you hurt me Rin, but what can I say, you're right on the mark.”  
“Yeah, that's why I don't want your help with anything.”  
“Aww don't say that, I'm worried about you, and Ai too. What if you end up raping him one of these days?”  
“Not happening, I have perfect control of my desires.”  
“Pfft yeah right, you should have seen your face a moment ago, well, more like your eyes, they were saying that you pictured your dick going inside him.”  
“Shut up pervert!” a blush appeared on Rin's face and he hided it behind his hand “it's not like I can help it, he's too cute and clueless, and apparently I've got an amazing timing, I always find him in the most vulnerable and tempting situations.”  
That's right, it almost seemed like Ai was doing it on purpose, but that was not possible, because even with a stack of porn mags that little boy was the embodiment of pureness.   
“Aww poor you, come on let me give you advices.”  
“No, I told you I don't want to.”  
“Why? What's stopping you?”  
“It's just” he stared at Ai “I don't wanna hurt him, and make him hate me, maybe if he learns what goes on my mind he'd get scared, I don't wanna defile him.”  
“Haaa, geez Rin you're a hopeless romantic aren't you? You yourself said it ‘maybe’, don't you think it's better to find out than guessing?”  
“But, what if it goes wrong?”  
“Well, then you go on living, no reason to get depressed over it” he smirked “or you could always force him.”  
“Are you fucking kidding? there is no way I'd do that.”  
“I know, I wasn't serious, so why don't you instead try to talk to him about this, I know he wouldn't hate you, it's obvious his huge crush on you.”  
Rin once again glanced at Ai, the boy really was obvious, and it wasn't hard to notice the feelings he harbored towards the shark.  
“Argh maaan I don't know what to do.”  
“Don't be so dramatic, just man up.”  
He also turned to see the interaction between Ai and Momo.  
“Wow, they really are a cute pair.”  
“Hm? You mean the two?”  
“Yeah, Momo is also pretty cute.”  
“Oh shit, don't tell me you're targeting him.”  
“Hey, I got my sight on him long ago, he just happens to be my type.”  
“No Sousuke, not him, I don't want trouble within the team, you'll probably end up discarding him like the others.” As they were talking another senior approached the pair sitting on the floor and started a conversation with them “That's really cruel, besides I have the obligation of protecting him, out of respect to Mikoshiba-buchou.”  
“What if I'm serious? I can pursue it right?”  
“Please, you're never serious about relationships.”  
“Oh touché, but I'll do him anyway, cause I'm not like you and I'm not willing to suppress my needs. Of course I won't force him if he doesn't want to, but I will lure him in.”  
“Ahh you're shameless, guess I wouldn't be able to stop you even if I tried to huh? Just make it clear to him that it's a casual thing with no compromise involved, well if he falls for it”  
“Yeah I know, I don't want to repeat the same mistake and get myself another clingy annoying ‘boyfriend’.”  
“You're more of a predator than me. Don't rape him, I won't be able to save you from Buchou if he hears about it.”  
But the other wasn't listening anymore, his attention was on the filthy hands that were caressing the skin of his prey.  
“Momo you should be more careful, are you sure you are fine? I could take you to the infirmary if you want.”  
“Thank you senpai, I'm fine don't worry.”  
“I insist, what if you have a concussion? Here let me help you.”  
“But...”  
“It's okay come with m..”  
“I will take him , Kayama.”  
“Yamazaki! oh y..yes you take him.”  
“But I already told you all that I'm fine...”  
Sousuke didn't pay attention to him, he just suddenly bent down to lift him up, bridal style, like he weighted nothing.   
“Gyaaah...”  
At first Momo was too shocked to react, but after a few seconds he started struggling and yelling, his face a crimson shade of red.  
“Nooo!, put me down put me down, senpai! Help meee!”  
“Stop moving too much Momo, it's dangerous, I could drop you.”  
“Noo, Nitori-senpai, Buchou help meee! pleaaase!”  
“Calm down Momo-kun, I also think you need a revision, and Yamazaki-senpai is very kind to carry you to the infirmary, avoiding any other burden to your body.”  
“Yeah Momo shut up, let him take you and don't come back until you're sure there's nothing wrong with your head.”  
“You traitoooors” was the last he screamed before the two of them disappeared trough the doors.  
“Oh dear, I hope everything goes well.”  
“Don't worry, Sousuke will take goood care of him.” “Hm?”  
“No nothing, nevermind” he smiled at Ai, who returned the smile “changing of topic, how are your times going, any improvement?”  
“Geh, umm no, I'm sorry senpai.”  
“I know you're training really hard so don't beat yourself about it, that's my job, your effort will surely bear it's fruits no worries.”  
“Thank you Rin-senpai!”  
Oh no, not that smile, he was weak to the kind of smile that was so sincere and even reached his big beautiful eyes, ‘God you'll be the end of me baby, maybe I should just take the advice of Sousuke and make you mine already, ah focus Rin he's trying to tell you somethin’  
“Ah umm actually senpai, I was wondering if you could stay with me after practice and help me?”  
“Sure Ai, I'll help you.”  
The boy giggled  
“Thank you, I'll go keep practicing.”  
“Okay go ahed and give it your best.”  
“Yes! Rin-senpai!”

*~*~*~*~*  
“Sorry senpai, I couldn't keep up with your training, even though you went out of your way to help me.”  
They had finished the extra training and were heading to the locker room.  
“It's okay Ai, you did well, even cut a second from your record, that's something to be proud about.”  
“Yes!”  
“Hey, umm Ai...”  
“Yes senpai?”  
He decided it was time to do it, he was planning to confess. After seriously thinking while watching the younger swim, Rin concluded that his feelings towards Ai were not just lustful longings. It was love, and even if he couldn't do all kind of dirty things to him, he'd be tremendously happy just dating his kouhai.   
“Ai, umm you know...there's something really important that I have to tell you, would you listen to it?”  
“Of course senpai, what is it?”  
“Well, I was thinking of telling you in a better location, but I'm the bold and practical type, and I believe it won't matter where I say it...”  
“Umm...”  
“I love you Ai”  
“What?”  
Indeed a bold statement, there was no hesitation anymore, the happiness this sweet boy deserved was for him to provide  
“Yeah, Ai I love you very much.”  
“Rin-senpai...”  
“I realized a long time ago and was insecure about telling you, cause a gentle person like you didn't deserve that kind of treatment, I was cruel and I thought forgiveness wasn't an option.”  
“No senpai, don't think like that, you were just sad.”  
“I know now, Ai. And that's why I finally got the courage to confess, I decided to compensate you...”  
“There is no need senpai, you apologized and I accepted it because I knew you were sincere.” He had a gentle smile and a small blush on his face, but his eyes were firmly on Rin's. “That's enough for me, if you could reflect on your mistakes and correct them in favor of being a better person, then that's enough for me.”  
”Ai...” he was shocked hearing that but soon he smiled “thank you Ai, I really do love you, not exactly because you were there for me, or for the things you did to help me overcome my dark state.”  
He grabbed Ai's face between his hands, softly caressing his cheeks.   
“I love you for being the kind and gentle human you are, the one capable of doing all those things for somebody else, I love you Aiichirou, would you like to go out with me?”  
“Yes! I love you too senpai, since a long time ago.”  
And that's how the two got together, weeks passed and the happiness increased, but they hadn't even kissed, so the poor shark had to cope with the frustration of doing nothing to his cute boyfriend.  
That is until the unexpected accident.

*~*~*~*~*  
“... and then the teacher got mad at him and gave him extra homework.”  
“Hmm, that's tough.”  
“Yes, but it was his own fault, he shouldn't have done it.”  
The new couple headed once again to the locker room holding hands and after having put away the equipment, Ai telling him stories about how his day went. Both were looking forward to today's date, and since it was a Friday they took their time with the extra training, everybody had already left and the locker room was now empty. But as they got closer voices could be heard from the inside.  
“Hm? Is there still people here?”  
“Yes, it seems so.”  
The locker room had a short hall that lead to the changing area with the benches, another one lead to the showers.  
“Ahn... senpai, it feels.. ah.. weird...’  
“Really?- chuckle- but you seem to love it.”  
“Ah ahh mnn...”  
“Your hole is so tight around my fingers, it's tempting me” loud squelching sounds could be heard, frozing even more the embarrassed pair that witnessed such an intimate display “I want to stick my cock in this cute little hole already, can I Momo-chaan?”  
Rin and Ai watched how Sousuke had Momo pinned against a locker with his front pressing against the metallic doors, his hands held above his head by one of the older's. They were clothed, but Momo's ass and Sousuke's dick were bare, and Sousuke's other hand's fingers slided in and out of Momo's asshole.   
“Hmm.. ah.. ahh ah...”  
“So? Want me to fuck you nice and hard sweetie?”  
Taking advantage of the fact that the two hadn't noticed the presence of the couple, at the speed of light Rin and Ai ran away, both with equally red faces. 

*~*~*~*~*   
They arrived at their previously shared room after escaping that uncomfortable, embarrassing situation.  
“Huff, huff...”  
“Oh shit, that damned pervert finally made his move, it surprises me Momo fell for his seduction though.”  
“What?! Yamazaki-senpai loves Momo-kun? And wants to date him?”  
Rin stared at him, the innocence of his boyfriend still surprised him.  
“No Ai, I don't think Sousuke wants to date Momo.”  
“But why would he do those kind of things then?”  
“Haa, well... I don't actually know if Sousuke loves Momo, maybe he does, remember the other day when he carried Momo to the infirmary?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“He probably did it because of Kayama, I've never seen Sousuke snap like that out of possessiveness, and it may be a good sign. Anyway, Sousuke wouldn't start a serious relationship, he's just a pleasure-seeker.”  
“Then they are friends with benefits?”  
“It's impressive you know what that terms mean, but yeah, they probably are, or will be.”  
“H..hey! it's not like I'm a kid, I know of these things.”  
“The fact that you said 'these things' instead of 'sex', shows that you're pretty innocent.”  
“Hmph.”  
“Aww don't pout, come on don't get mad, it's just that you're so cute, and I didn't expect it.”  
“Geez Rin-senpai, I'm a normal teenager, of course I know about s..sex.”  
Ai was blushing, but he wanted to prove his boyfriend that he was a grown-up, in fact he had been wondering why they hadn't reached that level of intimacy, he wanted to kiss with his boyfriend, and do even more embarrassing things too. So he took courage of who knows where and decided to confront Rin about it.   
“Umm S..senpai?”  
“What is it Ai?”  
“A..aren't we going to... um...”  
“To what?”  
“To.. kiss a..and ma..make love too?”  
Rin was stunned, there he was, his cute kouhai/boyfriend, asking something he imagined would be asked in a far away future. If not ever.   
“Umm, unless you don't want t..to?”  
“Ah, no... well, it's just that...”  
“I'm sorry senpai, I shouldn't have mentioned it, forget about it, I guess its too soon right?”  
The boy was on the edge of tears, he feared that his boyfriend would think of him as a pervert and hate him for that.   
Rin noticed the tears threatening to spill and he hurried to calm his sweetheart, taking his face between his hands soothingly, like when he confessed, (he loved to do that, the soft and plumped cheeks feeling good against his fingertips, the big, round blue eyes staring directly at him, and that distinctive cute mole of his; all of them combined with the other beautiful traits his boyfriend had, made a lethal weapon against his heart)  
“Don't cry baby, I ain't saying I don't want to.”  
“No?”  
“No baby, in fact I'd love to, but...”  
“...? But what?”  
“It's just that I don't want to scare you nor to hurt you.”  
“Why would you?”  
“Because... the things I want to do to you, are really dirty, I'm sorry okay? My mind is filled with all kind of perverted thoughts...”  
“But I don't see anything wrong with that senpai..”  
“You don't understand Ai, all these time, since the regionals even, I've been suppressing myself, restraining from jumping you!”  
“Eh?”  
“I find you extremely enderable Ai, tempting too, without knowing, you were repeatedly ravished by me, I mentally fucked you countless times. Forgive me Ai, while you were happily laughing I was thinking about this.”  
Ai wouldn't denied it , the news shocked him, but they also made him incredibly happy, because that meant Rin really liked him, so he couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend panicking like that.   
“Why are you laughing?!”  
“Sorry senpai, I couldn't help myself, you're cute all panicked and flustered like that.”  
“You little...”  
“Hehehe, don't get mad, but really, you're so silly.”  
“What?!”  
“I won't get scared senpai, no matter what.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, and...”  
“...? and what?”  
“I... kind of like that you feel that way about me senpai, it gives me confidence, and I find it umm h..hot, so c..can we?”  
“Are you sure baby? Do you feel ready to do that?”  
“Yes senpai, I want you to do dirty things to me... and also to f..fuck me...”  
The mood got suddenly heavier, so much bottled up frustration finally emerging. Rin leaned down to whisper huskily on Ai's ear, sensual voice filled with a great amount of lust.   
“You bet on it, I'll fuck you Ai, so hard and so many times you won't even be able to stand after it.”  
“Hnnn...”  
A little whimper escaped from Ai's lips at his boyfriend's voice and words, then Rin licked his ears and he couldn't suppress a moan.   
“Ahh...”  
“What a cute voice, let me hear more of it, okay baby?”  
'A beast, he turned into a hungry beast so easily!'  
“Nnn... ahh... sen..pai?”  
“Yeah?”  
Rin had started licking and nibbling on his earlobe, then his neck, and even though his boyfriend being like this did things to his lower half, there was something to do before going further ahead.   
“Umm, I want us to kiss, we haven't done that yet.”  
“You're right, let's star from there then.”  
“Forgive m..me if I'm clumsy senpai, it's my first kiss.”  
“Don't worry, I'll guide you.”  
So he bent down, and gently pressed his lips against Ai's, it was gentle, slow. After a few seconds they separated.  
“Did you like it?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“Should I keep going?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Okay, let's change locations first.”  
They sat on the bed, and Rin tilted the younger's chin up for better access. He also pulled at it to open it, licking on the bottom lip he put his tongue inside gradually, exploring Ai's mouth, playing with the other's tongue.   
Ai felt dizzy, the kiss was overwhelming, and took his breath away (literally), so he gasped for air and pulled away only for a bit, before getting his lips captured once again more fiercely.    
“Nnn...”  
The two made sounds to show the pleasure they felt, Rin grunted and Ai moaned, and soon the kiss became messier, sloppier, and more passionate and needy than before, they only parted to recover their breaths, but started again and again.   
“C'mere baby- Rin pulled Ai, and the boy was now straddling his lap- like this is more comfortable right?” he pecked his nose and Ai giggled.   
“Yes senpai”  
“Let's keep going.”  
He lifted Ai's shirt up and started sucking a pinkish nipple, that surprised Ai and sent a shiver down his spine. He arched his back, like presenting his chest even more to Rin. The other grinned, and nibbled softly on the pink bud.   
“Nyahh... ah..”  
“It's good to know you enjoy this as much as I do” to prove his point he drew Ai closer, pressing their clothed cocks together, both gasped, the arousal was clear since the members of the two were already hard “shall we take care of them Ai?”  
“Y..yes s..senpai.”  
The redhead took their shirts off, and pulled down the sweatpants along with their underwear. Then he grabbed the shafts with one hand and gave them a sudden pump.   
“Ahhh nnyaa... sen...pai ah..”  
“Your sweet noises just fire me up even more, is it on purpose Ai?”  
“N..no senpai, I can't h..help it, it ahn... feels good.”  
“Really? I'll make it feel even better then.”  
He let go of his own dick and focused on pleasuring Ai, one hand around the already dripping cock, the other twisting the neglected nipple, while his mouth was on the previously abused one.   
It was amazing beyond words, a great pleasure, and Ai was just able to utter high pitched moans.   
“Ahn... senpai, I'm about to...”  
“Yeah, do it. Come.”  
At the command Ai couldn't hold it in anymore, coming hard on Rin's hand, riding out the best orgasm he has ever had while little spasms shook his body.   
“Mmmm, ahn..”  
“Was that good?”  
“Yes senpai, haa” he was recovering his breath, feeling numb in the afterbliss, and blushed furiously “it felt amazing.”  
“Good, then...” he caressed the other's bottom lip “would you return the favor? with this cute little mouth of yours?” Ai's eyes grew wide at the proposition, but even though he was embarrassed, he nodded, cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink “yeah? Will you do it for me baby? Will you suck me off?”  
“Y..yes senpai, I won't be any good at it but I'll do my best.”  
“I'm sure you will exceed my expectations.”  
Ai dropped down to the floor and positioned himself between his boyfriend legs. He held the base of his dick, stroked once, and bent towards it, he gave it a  doubtful lick to the tip, it tasted quite bitter, the chlorine from so many hours at the pool glued to his skin. His tongue unsteadily trailed across the whole length, but his confidence boosted up thanks to the grunts of pleasure Rin let out.   
“Ah... Ai, you're doing perfect, keep at it..”  
“Mmgh, yes senpai.”  
Finally Ai took the hot cock into his mouth, opening wide and watching out for the teeth, unsurprisingly however, he could just take in about two inches before gagging, he pulled back and licked the tip again swirling his tongue, which made the older teen spurt some salty pre-come.  
“Shit Ai, you sure you've never done this? You're so fucking good at it.”  
As if to support this statement, the gray-haired wrapped his pink lips around the shaft, and started bobbing his head up and down. Rin had to stop himself from thrusting down Ai's throat, and knowing he was close to release, he stopped Ai, picked him up from the floor, pushed him facedown to the bed, and stripped him completely.  
“Okay Ai, time for the main dish, I don't want to come on your mouth, I'll come inside your ass, we'll leave the first for another time.”  
“Mmm..”  
Ai cleaned the fluids on his face with the bed sheets.   
“Get on your fours baby, and lift that cute bum of yours so i can prepare you properly.”  
The younger teen did as told, he knew what was coming, and even trough the nerves, he felt the anticipation on his belly.   
Rin was having a dilemma, he didn't have lube, and he couldn't go in without it because he wouldn't hurt his precious lover. So he reached for his gym-bag to look for lotion or something similar that could ease the pain of penetration.   
'What the fuck? What's this?' He had found a little bottle with a tiny note attached that said: "hey Rin, I hope my private show helped you (−_−＃)＼(^_-), you will need this, thank me later dear friend"  
'That ass, don't worry, I will show you my appreciation dear friend'   
Nonetheless, he uncapped the bottle, and squished some lube on his fingers, and his other hand caressed the snow-white butt cheeks, Rin got distracted with this, the skin was soft, Ai's bum was perfect, little but bubbly, round and firm. However, the urge for being inside him made him continue, he parted the cheeks and rubbed with his lube-covered fingers the entrance. Ai hissed.  
“Nnn it's cold..”  
“Sorry, it'll warm up quickly.”  
“Okay..”  
“I'll insert one finger, it might hurt, ready?”  
“Yes. Ah.. ngh...”  
Slowly, Rin inserted till the first knuckle, letting Ai get used to it before taking it deeper, and after a few seconds he pulled it out a bit, then inserted it again, he repeated the motion for a while and then he added one more finger.  
By this point Ai had grow used to it, and just felt a sting when the second finger went in.  
But at the third, he couldn't help but wince in pain,and Rin stopped.  
“Does it hurt a lot? Should we stop?”  
“N..no s..senpai, don't stop, it stings, but nothing I can't stand.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, besides, nnh... it's.. ahhn.. starting to feel... unng.. good..”  
“Hmm? You like it? My fingers fucking you?”  
“Yaah.. ahn... yes senpai.. I... love it.”  
“Hmmm, too bad, cause I'm dying to shove my cock in this slutty hole. But I could keep going like this, and just get off with my hands. Would you like that?”  
Ai was embarrassed, because his thoughts were craving for that hot member of his boyfriend, he wanted Rin to fuck him. 'I can't believe I'm like this, but I want Rin's in me'.   
“N..no senpai.”  
“No? Then what do you want Ai?”  
“Unngh...”  
“Say it. If you don't, how would I know?” he smirked as he watched his cute Ai blush with embarrassment, he wanted to tease the younger, and the sadistic part of him hoped he begged to be fucked “Hm Ai?”  
“..ck me..”  
“What? I couldn't quite catch that.”  
“Fuck me senpai. Please”  
“With what? My fingers?”  
“No!”  
“Then?”  
“Mnng..”  
“Ai.”  
“F..fuck me with y..your b..big c..cock... pleaaase.. I beg you..”  
“As you wish.”  
Rin snapped, he pulled his fingers out. Ai had turned his head as he begged, and seeing him all flustered and desperate like that made Rin's dick twitch, if he didn't hurry he'd come just from the erotic view his cute lover provided.   
He pushed further down his clothes and aligned his throbbing cock with Ai's entrance.  
“I'm going in, tell me to stop whenever you feel it's too much”  
“Y..yes”  
Ai was expecting pain, but as Rin's cock made it past the first ring of muscles, he knew that this was way beyond anything he had experienced.   
“Nnh, it h..hurts sen..pai, hicc hicc”  
“Shhh, don't cry baby, bear with it just a little, it'll hurt just at beginning, I won't move until you tell me to” he kissed the sobbing boy's head “I'll distract you with this.” And he reached for his dick, stroking it firmly, after about a minute Ai said “you can m..move now senpai, hicc”  
“Thank you Ai, I'll make it feel good for the both of us”  
And whit that he pulled out, then slowly pushed back in. The shark stablished a rhythm, the speed got faster and faster with each thrust.   
“Ahh, ahhn haa aah”  
“Louder baby, moan for me"  
Rin was right, after the initial pain subdued, the sensations of being deeply filled up, of the rubbing on his inner-walls, and of the hand jerking him up, were overwhelming him, and Rin thrusted faster and rougher, he was unable to tell him to slow down, his mouth just voiced the great pleasure he was feeling, so he decide to give in to that pleasure.  
“M..more, h..harder”  
“Sure baby,” he knew what to do, he pulled out despite the whinnying protest of his Ai, and flipped him on his back, and he entered him again in one swift move. That caused the other to moan even louder. Because of the new position, soon after the thrusts resumed, the older's dick grazed a spot inside Ai that made him arch his back off the bed.   
“Ah! nnn... there”  
“Oh, guess I discovered your prostate”  
“It f..feels amazing”  
“Really? I'll abuse it then.”  
He angled himself, and now every time he pushed in, he rubbed the spot, Ai was clenching on the sheets, but then he put his arms on Rin's back pulling him down, the last one got the message and bent to kiss him. It was animalistic, a passionate kiss that was clumsy because of the rough moves.  
Ai had started to meet Rin's thrusts halfway, and he scratched his lover's back; he was about to come and the redhead noticed because he clenched tighter around him. That made him growl.   
“C..co..ng, coming senpai!”  
“Yes, ahh, Aai"  
“Rin!”  
“Ai!”  
The younger came on both of their stomachs, he clenched even tighter, and that did it for the older, who also lost it when he heard his name called in such a sexy way.   
After they came, Rin pulled out, and Ai who was still a bit sensitive shivered, the come inside dripped out of the hole every time it twitched because of that. Rin just collapsed on the bed next to Ai.   
“Ahh, that was fantastic, did you enjoy it Ai?”  
“Yes senpai”  
“What happened to the ‘Rin’”  
“Urg, please forget that.”  
“Nope, it's definitely ingrained on my mind now”   
Aiichirou just blushed even harder and tried to roll and bury his head on the pillow, but he then felt a piercing pain on his lower half.  
“Ouch!”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, it's just that I'm a bit sore.”  
“I imagined you would be, come here,” Rin dragged him to his chest, and carefully tried to get them under the covers “Now rest, I think the soreness will be there until tomorrow.”  
“But Momo will soon come back, we gotta clean up.”  
“Don't worry, he probably is with Sousuke, and I know that bastard wouldn't dare come near me for now.”  
“Eh? Why?”  
Ai was looking up at Rin with those big pretty eyes again, and he smiled, thinking he was the happiest man on earth. He pecked the mole under Ai's eye and said.  
“I'll tell you about it later okay? For now let's just sleep, we both are exhausted.”  
“Okay senpai” he lay his head on Rin's chest.  
“Hey Ai”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you baby”  
Ai turned to see him again; a small blush covering his cheeks, but he smiled.   
“I love you too, Rin-senpai!”  
With that both boys fell asleep, on each other's arms, having solved the misunderstanding, and really happy to have made love.  
THE END. 

Extra scene:  
Text message from: Rin_the_shark_teen@  
I hope you had your fun yesterday asshole, I'll show you my appreciation as soon as I can, you won't be able to use your dick for the time being, so you should make use of it now that you can, stay where you are and don't you dare interrupt my moment with Ai. And don't overdo Momo.  
Even with the threat, Sousuke couldn't help but laugh, Rin was such a dork, a dork in love, 'hmm maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I too fall in love, and date someone'.  
“Hnn, Y..yamazaki-senpai? What is it?”  
“Oh, Momo, did I wake you up? Sorry, go back to sleep sweetie”  
“Mm..kay”  
‘So cute’  
Momo was pressed against him, hugging tightly, but it didn't bother Sousuke, the first year was proving to be a great challenge, he was just endearable. And the older found impossible to get annoyed at the younger actions.   
Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to love someone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (￣^￣)ゞSo? How was it? Did I do good for a beginner? I hope so. They might be a little OCC, sorry about that. Let me know your opinion on this, oh and I'm thinking of writing the soumomo side, would you like that?  
> Well then, till next time  
> Happy rintori week to everyone!


End file.
